


More To Life

by wentworth_golden



Category: Wentworth (TV)
Genre: Conspiracy Theories, Crime Scenes, Drama & Romance, F/F, Fluff, Love, Multi, Prison, Romance, Wentworth Correctional Centre, mature parts
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-02
Updated: 2020-07-02
Packaged: 2021-03-03 20:27:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,087
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24551587
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wentworth_golden/pseuds/wentworth_golden
Summary: "What if... Bea didn't die?"I'm sure most of you Wentworth fans out there, including myself, can all agree it was devastating and very sad when Bea was killed off. I'm still not quite over it yet. So I was thinking, why not make a story/book on the one and only question; "What if... Bea didn't die?"
Relationships: Allie Novak/Bea Smith, Franky Doyle/Bridget Westfall
Comments: 2
Kudos: 18





	More To Life

She lays there lifeless on the hardened cemented grounds outside the prison gates, with Vera nor Will knowing whether or not she’ll subsist.

An ambulance has been called and there's not much else that can be done in the meantime, while waiting for its appearance.

Bea is in an addled state as her mind is entirely dominated by the aching and anguish of the thirteen stab wounds that she's currently enduring. The feeling of cold sweats radiate throughout her body, a nauseating feeling seeking its way all over - from the cause of pain to far gone livable capacity. She tries to move, even just the slightest bit in her fingers, but nothing happens, it's as if the nerve signals are being cut off from her brain to the rest of her body. She's experienced pain, beatings, near death before, but this is horrifically no doubt worse than anything she's undergone previously in her life.

She's terrified, herself not sure whether or not she’ll live. She's not ready to leave the people she loves behind, not ready to leave Allie - the hope that her girlfriend will survive the hotshot she endured, still there. But it wasn't for nothing, the one person the whole prison hates the most - the freak - is no longer a free women, she’ll no doubt get done for attempted murder if not murder.

Her vision shifts from complete blackness to blurred scenery of her surroundings, her eyelids opening and closing as she falls in and out of consciousness. She struggles to make out what's going on around her, who is assisting her medical aid. She comes to the conclusion of the familiar faces being Will and Vera, and the not so familiar faces being the paramedics, her inability to stay focused awake making it hard to be certain.

She can't even remember the ambulance arriving, or the process of being stabilized and transferred into the back of the ambulance.

Her hearing is no better then her sight is, she misses most of what is being said between the people around her. She picks up bits though - significant pieces.

“We need to get her to a hospital asap. We’re losing her.” One of the unfamiliar loud voices booms throughout her left air.

From previous experiences, she detects the voice belongs to one of the paramedics.

They're losing her. No, it can't be. Her life can't end like that. So suddenly, not when her lifes finally becoming. (Like she had established before) Not without seeing her friends one last time, not without seeing her best friend - Franky - one last time. And definitely not without seeing Allie one last time - especially with the idea that her girlfriend will end up fighting through.

“Will, you go with Smith to the hospital. I'll sort things out with this one.” She hears coming from a near distance.

The voice is familiar. Vera. Miss Bennett.

As the end of that sentence plays in her head, with the little focus she has, she distinguishes that meant Vera had Ferguson in cuffs - just what Bea had hoped for.

“Yes, governor.” The replying voice follows

She makes out the owner to the voice - Will. Mr Jackson.

The last thing she perceives is the feeling of the vehicle, with her in it, driving away from the prison to the hospital, before everything goes blank, a coma taking over her body.

\---

The H1 crew are the first to know the current situation. When lock up took place that evening and Bea wasn't present, commotion began within the unit. The women - Beas closest friends - had demanded with apprehension to know their leaders whereabouts. Vera had been the one to break the news - feeding to the H1 units atmosphere of worry and sorrow.

“I'm gonna bash the fucker.” Boomer declared, not long after Vera had left them to be. “She's a freak, and this just proves it even more.”

“Now Suzanne, that wouldn't be a smart thing to do, and i'm sure Bea wouldn't want that.” Sonia pointed out.

“She's right love. Bea wouldn't want us making any decisions without her.” Liz agreed, finishing off making the last cups of tea alongside Maxine.

Liz and Maxine handed out the cups full of warm liquid around to the group, before planting themselves down on the unoccupied sofa.

“And besides, I'm sure they have the freak locked up where no one can touch her. And Kaz is top-dog now, she makes the decisions.” Doreen contributed to the melancholy conversation.

Maxine was astounded, still trying to make sense of it all. Apart from Allie and franky - who wasn’t here - she was the next closest person to Bea. She should have known Bea would do something. They all should have known Bea would do something. It was evidently there that she would do anything for Allie, anything to get revenge for the ones she loved - she's done it before.

She was speechless, struggling to find words, but one thing was clear, “First Allie and now Bea. Somethings gotta change around here.”

They all tried their best to not think of the worst outcome, but it was difficult, very difficult - their leader and friend were fighting for their lives.

\---

The next day, it didn’t take long for the news to spread around the prison. News spreads like wildfire in this place. By breakfast it was clear everyone had heard, and it wasn’t long until rumors and different tales were being whispered among the woman about what really happened, how It happened.

_“She did it for Allie, for love.”_

_“She was actually trying to kill the freak.”_

_“She stole the card to get out and was trying to escape.”_

Although leading up to the matter some of the women were miffed with Bea, she still had the support of the majority. Despite Kaz now being top dog, she still held the title for most admired - she was still queen Bea after all. The women were affected - the whole prison was.

The mess hall at breakfast was reticent with bereavement, regardless of the fact there was no confirmation of decease. No words were being spoken, only the occasional whispers here and there - from all the melancholy that filled the room. The clanging of the cutlery, dishes, and the audible vibrations of the women shuffling around and eating, was all that echoed the area.

“This place has never been so quiet.” Linda had whispered to the other officer on breakfast duty.

It was indisputable that the whole prison - the woman and officers - were taking it to heart.


End file.
